harry potter and the new heir of the throne
by quintin grey
Summary: harry togther with his soulmate enter a new adventure, to fulfill the new prophecy.discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer; don't own nothing.

The second down fall of lord Voldemort marked a new hope for the wizarding community.

Two years later the golden trio still kept in touch. Ron and Hermione had gotten married and were now expecting their first child. Harry realized he had feelings for Luna and are now engaged.

Harry and Luna were cuddled in their bed when all of a sudden Luna was covered in a White light_. "The one marked before to vanquish the dark mark is throned to be the next successor of a power more powerful than anyone as seen… along the journey the person to possess raw magic that is familiar is the one destined for thee," _Luna blinked and breathed hard.

"I made a prophecy, I mean _the_ prophecy," Luna said still breathing hard. "Yeah, you said..," Harry was cut off when Luna waved it off. "I know about the prophecy, I've been dreaming about it since you vanquished Voldemort, It was just a matter of time when I was going to say the prophecy out loud," Luna said tears running down her cheeks.

Harry tried to wipe the tears away from her face but Luna avoided his touch. " I'm not the one for you Harry, I love you, but since the prophecy it's just been difficult for me to be intimate, I just don't want to get hurt more than I already am, I'm sorry Harry, but it's the end for us," Luna said in a hurt whisper.

Harry found himself hurt, but not really that hurt. "I know what you feel, I know you feel that you're suppose to hurt, but you're not that's because your journey's about to start and your fated's pulling you closer towards her," Luna finished. Harry was in a trance he was slowly taking in the prophecy.

"Do I know the one for me Luna?" Harry asked after he snapped out of his trance. Luna's face lit up and smiled, "Yes, but I won't give it away, then it'll be too easy for you," Luna teased. Harry groaned and hugged Luna, "You can have the house, I did buy it for you when we got together.

It's the least I can do for you after what we've gone to together, I'll get my things and head on out," Harry said smiling. Luna pulled him into a hug and kiss, "Stay, you can get going tomorrow, keep in touch, I know where you'll be staying so don't think I would hesitate in breaking your door if you forget to write me," Luna said with a glare, a feat she learned from Hermione many years back.

Harry gulped and just nodded, he knew his now ex- fiancée wouldn't threaten him if she knew she couldn't do the deed and he knows better than to try to get away from Luna. Luna was the most accurate seer this modern age has seen, even Minerva Mcgonall was impressed.

The next morning Harry cooked them breakfast, then stared to pack. He was done by lunch time and this time Luna cooked lunch. Harry ummed and savored Luna's cooking, "This is delicious," Harry praised. Luna smiled, "Of course I learned from mum and you," Luna replied. Harry blushed and smiled at Luna.

When they were finished eating Harry stood up, "I better get going," Harry said hugging Luna. Luna hugged him back, " Don't worry about me Harry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, just remember if you need anything I'm here, I'm an owl away," Luna said then kissed him goodbye.

Harry portkeyed to 12 grimmauld place where he offered Fleur and Bill residence until they had enough money to get themselves settled on their own. He did that because no matter how Harry tried to ignore the French veela he developed a crush on the woman without her using any ounce of her veela magic. Harry talked to her and after Bill's coaxing. Fleur accepted Harry's offer hesitantly because Harry had done many things for her already, as a thank you she gave Harry the most sensual kiss his ever received.

_Flash back_

Harry and Fleur were seated face to face, "Fleur, please accept my offer, you are family to me and it's a small thing compared to the sacrifice you offered me. You fought with me and got hurt in the process, when you could have cared less. I was even the reason why your wedding couldn't carry on. Besides you are a dear friend since my fourth year and if you had died I would really hate myself," Harry paused to grab Fleur's Hand and started rubbing her knuckles

With his thumb. Fleur's heart raced and she blushed, it was after the sudden start of the second war that made her realize that she couldn't marry Bill and was thankful her wedding couldn't carry on. "Please, Fleur for our friendship's sake accept my offer, it would help me eliminate some worry for the people I love that I constantly think of," he said softly. Fleur sighed and agreed.

"I'm not very proud of my decision and how Bill's is helping you convince me with your offer, but I will accept because you said it's for our friendship and it will help you elevate some anxiety you are experiencing, and because you are important to me I want to help you and not cause more worry, so later we will be moving in with our things, Thank you Harry" Fleur said a bit disappointed. Harry saw this, " Hey, don't worry now, I'll be visiting you guys often this house is after all filled with great memories and I'll be owling you everyday," Harry said reassuringly.

Fleur smiled at this and pulled them to stand. Harry hugged her, he pulled away just before things got weird. After all Fleur was still engaged to his best friend's older brother. He started to walk away when Fleur pulled him towards her. Their lips crushed together, Harry was shocked at first and Fleur sensed this, but she just had to.

She gave Harry a chance to pull away from her, but he didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he responded by pulling her closer, she felt this was right, perfect, but she was afraid Harry didn't feel the same way, but she didn't care one bit, right now she found her fated, she brushed his lower lips with her tongue and Harry granted her entrance.

Their tongues dueled, their kiss deepened even more and Fleur moaned into the kiss, Harry snapped out of the euphoric feeling after hearing her, but something told him to continue he just couldn't. Then he remembered who he was kissing. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, so Fleur wouldn't get hurt.

He didn't meet her gaze many thoughts were racing through his head, while Fleur was a bit surprised to discover that Harry was very good French kisser, even better than Bill and she thought Bill was the best, she smiled at this. " I… I be..better.. better go Fleur see you later," Harry stumbled for words.

_End Flash Back_

He landed in the kitchen and stumbled a little. He was cursing and dusting himself when he heard a scream from the second floor. He quickly ran towards the direction where he heard distress.

A/N: I still don't about this story, so review if it gets enough reviews I'll continue the story though i have a bit of writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He ran and ran towards the direction of the screams, his heart racing. When he arrived before the door he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Fleur, Fleur can you hear me open the door," he said and there was no answer. He then heard Bill, "Come on Fleur just because I'm not your fated doesn't mean we can't…," Bill trailed. Harry didn't hear Fleur's answer,

"Harry again, come on, your grandmere would never know about it..," Bill trailed again then Harry heard Fleur screaming. Harry couldn't control his anger, so that's why Fleur hadn't been answering his owls, Bill was always trying to hurt her.

He didn't care if Bill tried to hurt him, his anger was taking over and all he cared about was take Fleur away from this place. He kicked the door open as his anger raising farther as he saw Fleur naked, tied to the bed and full of bruises and scratches. Harry threw Bill hexes, curses and jinxes before he could even react to what was happening around him.

Fleur were startled by the crash of the door and Harry's sudden appearance. Fleur's eyes were full of tears, Harry approached her and magically freed her. She threw herself to Harry hugging him tight He removed his coat and covered her with it.

Harry then tapped into his mind, "George, I need you here at number 12, something terrible just came up," his voice rang into George's head. Minutes later the George appeared before them.

He was shocked to see Bill unconscious on the floor with a bind around his body. His gaze shifted to Harry hugging and comforting Fleur then back to his brother. "What happened?" George asked inspecting his brother. Fleur lifted her head from Harry's shoulder.

"Bill, he… he tried to," Fleur couldn't finished because she burst into tears again and buried her face into Harry's neck. "He tried to rape Fleur and succeeded in harming her," Harry replied without looking up to George.

George then proceeded to inspect Fleur and was ashamed what his brother had done. "I'm sorry, he never was like this," George said trying to heal and inspect Fleur's wounds and bruises.

She winced and when he tried to heal her, but it didn't work. "I know, he started to become aggressive and violent after the attack, but I kept it from everyone. He would beat me up at times when I wouldn't sleep together in the same bed or kiss him.

Then Harry offered the house and I found out something…," she trailed wincing away from Harry. Harry frowned at the sudden change of Fleur's demeanor toward him, but he didn't show it.

"What did you realize huh Fleur," George asked with amusement. "I uh.. uhum," Fleur stuttered her cheeks blushing. Harry and George quirked an eyebrow at her, they rarely saw the veela loose her poise and grace. Fleur's heart was pounding in her chest, so she closed her eyes and breathed hard.

She felt Harry eyes on her making her more scared, " I don't know how you'll take this, but when I gave you the kiss before Bill and I moved here," she took another deep breath readying herself for the rejection. " My veela ancestry took over me and pointed out that you are my soul mate, that's why I felt whole when we were kissing, it felt right, since then I wouldn't even kiss, hug or do anything Bill and I used to do, so he got violent ever since he tortured me, my wounds won't heal unless the one for me is the one to heal me, usually If my mate is close my wounds would heal on its own, since Harry was so far away it stayed fresh.

Tonight was the worst he tried to rape me and my mate is the only person I can mate with or else.. or else," Fleur cried again after she lost her confidence during her explanation. "Or else what Fleur," Harry said with venom in his voice. "I would die," she replied barely above a whisper.

Harry didn't react to what she said, he stared at the floor, his breathing became shallow. He couldn't decide what to do, he was afraid, "Look, Fleur your wounds and bruises are healing," George stated while seeing Fleur glow, his eyes showing amazement.

Harry still hadn't said anything nor did he look up at Fleur or George. He sighed and tapped his chest with his wand, then he suddenly disappeared. Fleur wailed and started to cry again, George walked towards her and comforted her. Harry appeared before a waiting Luna, a knowing smiled graced her features.

"Why, didn't you tell me, Fleur Delacour was the girl you were stating in your bloody prophecy," Harry said darkly. "Just accept it Harry, you and Fleur are meant to be together… believe it or not your heart knows the reasons behind it all, so for once Harry stop trying to battle a force you can't win over with," Luna replied dreamily.

Harry slumped over and sighed, "Okay fate you win," Harry said to no one in particular. It was 6:30 in the morning when Harry got back to grimmauld place. He felt no one was up, so he started breakfast. Fleur groaned then turned to the right to see that it was quarter past seven.

She felt horrible and sick at the same time, Harry had acted the way she feared. He rejected her, her own mate and fated didn't even bother to look at her, he just left without saying a word. Most men would trade places with Harry in a heartbeat if they found out she was their fated, they would jump her the minute they found out, but no Harry was different he just sighed then left her.

Harry was everything she wanted her mate to be, but fate was never nice to her, so after wiping her tears away she got up to go down stairs. When she was almost by the kitchen that's when she heard someone cooking and the delicious smell invaded her senses.

She was salvating already when she entered the kitchen. She pushed through the door, and was shocked to find Harry was the one cooking, "Good morning, Fleur how was your sleep," Harry greeted her. She stood there for a minute trying to recover from shock. "Fa..fa.. fine, it was rather good," she finally managed to reply while trying to sit down. "Is..is this real or am I still dreaming cause If I'm I never want to wake up," Fleur explained.

Harry turned to smile at her, still holding the frying while flipping the pancakes. He turned off the stove walked towards her and pulled her up for a passionate kiss. Their lips connected, their tongues dueled and together, tried to pull each other closer, their bodies twined as one, they started to emit a white glow, with a flash their soul and mind bonded.

A/N; sorry for the long wait my life has been so busy lately, so sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They felt ripples run through their bodies. Harry kissed Fleur deeper, they were both enjoying each others feel. Fleur moaned and was afraid Harry might start to pull away like last time, but it didn't happen. Harry instead started to cup her face and started kissing her chin and made his way towards her jaw line and neck making her lose whatever control she had left.

"Oh, Harry…Harry, my Harry," she huskily moaned. Harry's mind was in overdrive his hands explored Fleur's body, he ran his hand over Fleur's left breast and tweaked the nipple softly, Fleur shivered from the gentle touch of Harry's hand.

He moaned at the feel of Fleur's perfect lithe body, each curve made him want to rip Fleur's clothes off. Harry's right hand traveled downwards towards the hem of Fleur's skirt, his right hand slipped under her skirt and started rubbing her leg and thighs. Fleur arched her back and purred soundly, Harry kissed her neck.

Harry pulled away and smiled at her, "Morning Fleur and I'm sorry got a little carried away with my morning greeting," Harry confessed while blushing. Fleur stroked Harry's cheek,

"Well, I always want to be greeted like that, but only if it's you," Fleur said softly. Harry smiled at her comment and just held her tight, kissing the top of her head. Harry went back to cooking. After breakfast Fleur helped Harry clean and put the dishes away.

A/N: I'm sorry but i have to discontinue this story which is very unnlike me plus the fact that I didn't update after a week i posted the second chapter, life got very busy, school, work plus my spouses are very pregnant and my husband is being a jealous guy again. As a gift though this is a preview of what chapter 3 could have been like. hope you understand please!!!!!!!


End file.
